Fer Sure
by addismut
Summary: Addisex story based on the song Fer Sure by the Medic Droid. PM me if you know any other songs i should write a fic to. Will do Addek/Maddison/Addisex.


**Title: **Fer Sure

**Author: **meeeee

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Alex/Addison.

**Disclaimer: **I own all the Grey's Anatomy seasons on dvd… so does that mean I own the show?

**Summary: **Addison's last night in Seattle before she leaves for LA… based on the song Fer Sure by The Medic Droid

ADDISEXADDISEXADDISEXADDISEXADDISEXADDISEXADDISEXADDISEX

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not _

_Fer sure eh fer sure bomb _

_Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard _

_Look at the mess we made tonight _

They drove down a deserted road, it was 2AM. There was nobody else around. Alex stopped the car at the traffic lights and turned off the engine, there were no other cars around for miles.

"Wanna fuck?" he asked Addison smirking,

"Sure" She grinned, "and while we're at it…" she said pulling out some drugs from her handbag. Alex grinned and they swallowed the pills.

_Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah_

_Kick off your stilettos_

They were kissing, tongues in mouths, hands in hair, moaning, steaming up the car. She kicked off one stiletto. Alex's hands were in her panties, playing with her clit, he slipped two fingers inside of her and she moaned leaning back into his fingers. He trusted his fingers inside of her, hard and fast until she came.

"Oh yeah Alex… fuck!" she screamed.

_And fuck me in the backseat _

_Fuck me in the backseat _

They scrambled into the backseat; she pulled off his pants to reveal his hard cock, ready and waiting. He slipped inside her; she had to adjust herself to his size.

_You're always falling in disguise _

_And always quick to compromise _

Addison hid her pleasure to tease Alex, but to do that she had to lean back. Alex smirked and adjusted his position to match hers; he ground his shaft inside of her.

_Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah _

_Kick off your stilettos _

She kicked off the other stiletto and wrapped her legs around his waist.

_And fuck me in the backseat _

_Fuck me in the backseat _

He thrusted deeply inside of her before she orgasmed and seconds later he came inside her.

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not _

_Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

They pulled apart panting, this was Addison's last night in Seattle before she left, and Alex planned on making it one hell of a night.

"Wanna drive around naked?" he asked cheekily, being drugged she agreed,

"Sure"

_This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned _

_And now. _

He had planned on having lots of mind-blowing sex, but this was better than he had planned.

_We're not falling in love _

_We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away _

He had thought he was in love with her before, but he realized he wasn't. And she wasn't in love with him. If anything they were just two people falling apart. He turned on the stereo and she smirked in her stoned way, leaning over him, her breasts grazing his chest. She lowered his seat and pulled her panties, bra and stilettos back on. She sat in his lap and gave him a lap dance.

_This is how the beat goes _

_This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go _

In time to the dance beat playing on the stereo she gyrated around.

_This is how the beat drops _

_This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now _

The tempo slowed and her circular motion became slower, Alex pulled off her panties.

_All this time is wasted pretending we're in love _

_But that's all right cause you know _

_I love being with you and seeing you cry _

They had wasted so much time pretending they loved each other when all they wanted was a good fuck. At least she knew that he just loved being with her to see her cry out in ecstasy, and she could say the same for him.

_So don't let go-o-o _

_Well don't let go, no-o _

_Don't let go _

He held onto her waist as he kissed her, never wanting to let go and she didn't want him to.

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not _

_Fer sure eh fer sure bomb._

"Wanna fuck again?" this time it was Addison who asked.

"Sure" Alex nodded.

_Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard _

_Look at the mess we made tonight _

They drove to another traffic lights and took some more drugs, making even more mess in the car.

_Kick off your stilettos _

_Kick off your stilettos _

She kicked off a stiletto.

_And fuck me in the backseat _

_Fuck me in the backseat_

They climbed into the backseat again; Alex was already hard for her. Addison bent down and took as much of his cock into her mouth, sucking and licking until he exploded into her mouth. She loved the sweet taste of it.

_You're always falling in disguise _

_And always quick to compromise_

Alex fell back breathlessly after she did this.

_Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah _

_Kick off your stilettos _

She kicked off the other stiletto.

_And fuck me in the backseat_

_Fuck me in the backseat._

Now it was his turn again, he went down on her, licking and sucking on her clit, biting it gently until she orgasmed yet again.

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not _

_Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

"Want some vodka?" Addison asked in her high state,

"Sure" Alex grinned as she pulled out a bottle of vodka from her purse.

_This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned _

_And now. _

They hadn't planned on staying out this late, it was now almost 3AM.

_We're not falling in love _

_We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away _

He had thought he was in love with her before, but he realized he wasn't. And she wasn't in love with him. If anything they were just two people falling apart. He turned on the stereo and she smirked in her stoned way, leaning over him, her breasts grazing his chest. She lowered his seat again and pulled her panties, bra and stilettos back on again. She sat in his lap and gave him another lap dance.

_This is how the beat goes _

_This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go _

In time to the dance beat playing on the stereo she gyrated around.

_This is how the beat drops _

_This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now _

The tempo slowed and her circular motion became slower, Alex pulled off her panties.

_All this time is wasted pretending we're in love _

_But that's all right cause you know _

_I love being with you and seeing you cry. _

They had wasted so much time pretending they loved each other when all they wanted was some good fucks. At least she knew that he just loved being with her to see her cry out in ecstasy, and she could say the same for him.

_So don't let go-o-o _

_Well don't let go, no-o _

_Don't let go _

He held onto her waist as he kissed her, never wanting to let go and she didn't want him to.

_No jkjkjk lololol _

_I heart your fucking makeup _

"Fuck Addison… you look so hot" Alex said kissing her neck, nipping and biting it softly.

_Oh my god I love your hair _

Her hair fell around Alex's face, it was soft, he smelt it,

"Mmm Add, your hair smells good"

_Is that a new tattoo? _

He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts and stomach when he noticed a small tattoo of a butterfly just below her stomach.

"Is that new? Coz it's sexy"

_Did that piercing fucking hurt? _

He kissed up on her stomach and saw her belly button ring,

"Did that piercing fucking hurt?" he asked her.

_No jkjkjk lololol_

"Shit Addison you're hot" Alex said looking at her straight in the eyes. She smirked,

"You're not so bad yourself"

_We're not falling in love _

_We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away _

They weren't falling in love; they were just having a good time.

_This is how the beat goes _

_This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go _

The music was still blaring; they were rubbing against each other as they danced.

_This is how the beat drops _

_This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now _

The music slowed and Addison kissed Alex deeply. He pulled her in closer to him, all parts of their bodies touching. Her breasts against his chest, his cock in between her legs.

_All this time is wasted pretending we're in love _

_But that's alright cause you know _

_I love being with you and seeing you cry _

They kissed slowly, tongues battling, lips clashing, hands pulling, legs scrambling. Alex lowered Addison down on top of him; she positioned herself onto his cock. She was wet and waiting for him. Alex thrusted slowly, she moaned lightly, kissing his neck. His thrusts got deeper and harder, till they couldn't go any longer. He exploded inside of her and she shook with her orgasm.

_So don't let go-o-o [All this time is wasted _

_Well don't let go, no-o [Pretending we're in love _

They lay in his car, hands intertwined. Alex had made her last night the best night of her life and she didn't want it to end.

_But that's all right cause you know _

_I love being with you and seeing you cry _

_But that's all right_

"Thank you Alex" Addison whispered to him as she lay there.

"That's alright" he grinned.


End file.
